


Reunion

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Everything is finally at peace, time for a little fun. (Post!KH3 but y'know with an actual GOOD ending.)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud of how much effort I put into this story, please tell me what you think!

Everything was calm, people were laughing, playing, finally enjoying life without any threat to worry them. Terra sat in the sand underneath some shade. It was good to be back on the islands, he missed the sweet kiss of the sun and the laughter of the children. “Hey Terra.” A short spiky haired brunette sat beside him. Terra smiled, “Hey Sora.” 

 

Terra looked the teen up and down, he'd grown up so much since the last time he'd seen him. The teen was still as cute and adorable as he was back then. Sora snuggled up beside the man, throwing his arms around him, “Terra, I'm so glad your back. Me and Riku were getting tired of playing alone.” The teen leaned in, licking the shell of the muscular man's ear. Terra’s cheeks turned a deep red, “Sora…,” he felt a lump in his throat, and pants. 

 

Sora whispered more naughty phrases in the man's ear, softly moaning every now and then just to tease him. Terra had had enough, he stood, grabbing the younger brunette’s hand and dragging him to the nearby cave. Sora giggled, “Did I get Terra excited that easily?” Terra pinned the teen to the cave wall, immediately capturing his lips in a rough, sloppy kiss. 

 

The young brunette moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Terra’s broad shoulders. He could feel Terra’s bulge poking at his stomach, breaking the kiss Sora smirked, “Down,” he commanded, stepping out of his trousers and underwear. Terra followed orders, sitting down on his backside. He sat in his lap and slowly grinded his hard five inched cock against the Terra's clothed twelve inched one. The man groaned; fondling Sora’s round ass, massaging it gently before squeezing. 

 

Sora giggled, unzipping the man’s fly, releasing his throbbing dick. He softly moaned before finally penetrating himself on the man's cock. A moan left both partners mouths. 

 

Once he had him deep inside, he began a slow rotation of his hips. Sora’s ass was warm and welcoming to the Terra’s penis. Sora then began to move his hips more, riding the man properly. Terra’s erection grew larger and harder, pulsating and twitching inside the familiar hole. Terra felt like he was about to burst. It was the strangest sensation, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. Terra captured the teen’s lips in a kiss, Sora immediately kissed him back. Their tongues enveloped one another. 

 

The teen moaned lovingly into the kiss, his walls tightened around the man inside,  causing them both to break the kiss and moan out in pleasure; both simultaneously climaxing. Sora quivered, tightly clinging to the man as he came down from his high. “Terra...I'm so full…” Terra held the teen tightly by the waist, burying his head in his chest, “I love you so much Sora.” 

 

“You guys forgetting about me? I'm hurt.” 

 

Sora was the first to react to the voice. With a smirk he said, “Sorry Riku, I wanted to include you but I really wanted Terra all to myself.” Riku returned that same devious smirk, “Guess we'll have to see which one of us Terra wants to fuck more.” “Guess we will.” Terra blinked, “W-Wait guys--” 

 

Riku was already strutting towards them, a trail of discarded clothes behind him. Terra stared at the gorgeous piece of art in front of him. Riku was absolutely stunning, unblemished porcelain skin, soft pink nipples, and a decent cock around seven inches. Sora stood allowing his friend to straddle the older man's waist. 

 

“It's my turn now,” Riku purred, softly kissing him. Terra kissed back wrapping his arms around Riku’s slim waist. Terra changed their position,  rolling over to pin the silverette on the ground. Riku broke the kiss, “Hurry up and fuck me, I can't wait any longer,” he panted, spreading his legs to allow Terra more access. 

  
  


He positioned himself at the teen’s waiting anus. Slowly he pushed his way in, “ _ Fuck, _ ” he moaned. Riku trembled beneath him while panting, “ _ Oh fuck _ .” The brunette began pounding away at the teen's ass, causing the youth to moan out loudly. Riku took dick well, just how he did all those years ago. Terra leaned down, capturing those soft plump lips. Immediately thin arms were threw around his neck and legs around his waist. 

 

Riku tightened his walls around Terra, who'd moan into the kiss and pound into his ass harder. Being pounded out by Terra brought back all the good memories from their past sessions. Terra changed their position, breaking the kiss, he bent the teen in half and pounded against him with even more force. Riku kept moaning like a slut, “ _ Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra~, _ ” he hollered, saliva leaking from his mouth. Terra picked up the pace, his balls slapping against the Riku’s round tight ass, probably leaving a bruise or two. Riku cried out even more filthy slurs when his prostate was hit. Terra smirked and continue to abuse it. “A-Are you gonna cum? Please...please fill me up.!” 

 

Riku tightened his ass around Terra again, that brought him over the edge. He filled the teen’s ass to the brim, overflowing his insides with semen, some even dripped from his ass. Terra pulled out and gave his cock a few extra strokes, emptying the last bit of cum from his scrotum onto Riku’s body. Riku panted heavily, completely drained from their session. 

 

Sora, who was fondling with himself, released onto his hand, lapping up the sticky substance before crawling over to his winded friend. Sora mounted him, bending over for Terra to see his plump little ass, “Round three,  _ Master Terra?”  _

 


End file.
